


I considered MagicWarts...but no

by Zenkashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Beta Wanted, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Snippets, Teasers & Trailers, part of a more massive fic, that is only getting started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenkashi/pseuds/Zenkashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm looking for a beta for a fic I'm currently working on that is an Ouran High School Host Club x Harry Potter crossover. It will be an eventual Tamaki/Kyoya fic, but I'm starting them in first year and have de-aged them to eleven year olds. Though they do still have memories. It's all a little convoluted at the moment. But the point of mentioning that would be that there might be hints of relationships but nothing happening yet.</p><p>Will involve magical heritages with the possibility of death as well as the usual Host Club insanity.</p><p>And here, have a teaser. Or a couple of snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I considered MagicWarts...but no

I'm looking for a beta for a fic I'm currently working on that is an Ouran High School Host Club x Harry Potter crossover. It will be an eventual Tamaki/Kyoya fic, but I'm starting them in first year and have de-aged them to eleven year olds. Though they do still have memories. It's all a little convoluted at the moment. But the point of mentioning that would be that there might be hints of relationships but nothing happening yet.

I should also mention that this does have some sort of plot, though that does still need hammering out, and this was help started by NaNoWriMo. Meaning that it already has a little over 50,000 words down. And despite starting with a majority of the Hosts coming late into the first year, I still haven't reached Halloween of that same first year.

Yeah.

So, I'll probably need someone who's prepared to stick around for the long haul. I'm mostly looking for someone to offer some constructive criticism, make sure I have some sense and continuity among the insanity, flexibility since it will necessarily be AU with things that will effect the characters because of that, someone to bounce ideas off of maybe, but mainly a cheerleader/ass kicker. I don't want to give up and leave this unfinished.

And here, have a teaser:

 

Kyoya’s hands were reaching out before he realised it. He didn’t bother stopping his hands at the groups’ knowing grins. As he tried to pull it towards himself, though, Tamaki quickly reached out and held on. “So? What is your answer? Are you staying with me forever?”

Kyoya tugged again. “I’m considering it.”

Tamaki held firmly. “Prove it. I don’t want you disappearing on me again.” He said stubbornly.

Glare flashed across his glasses as he paused to look at his idiot king. A fond but calculating smile crossed his face before he suddenly leant forward and brushed his lips against the blonde’s cheek. “I’m considering it.” He murmured before he moved back, the laptop now in his sole possession. He smirked triumphantly at Tamaki, who was frozen in shock.

Kyoya then became aware of clicking sounds. Looking over, he saw most of the other hosts merrily clicking away on their phones. They’d been taking pictures.

“Did anyone get a good picture of the kiss?”

“I did.”

“I’ve got video!”

“Let’s put it up on the Host club webpage. The fangirls will love it, even with us chibified. Especially the shota lovers.”

Tamaki snapped out of his frozen state. “You guys took pictures?!”

Hogwarts thought there would be anger or at the very least, embarrassment.

“Send it to me! I’m going to use it for my wallpaper!”

They were sadly mistaken.

Kyoya’s glasses flashed menacingly at the group, causing them to freeze. “You guys…”

Here, at least, Hogwarts was sure they’d get anger.

“You had better be charging them to see that. Especially if they want printed copies. The video will, of course, be more expensive.”

Hogwarts sweat dropped.

“Yes, mummy!”

 

And here, have another one a little further along:

He adjusted his hold. “Right! Where do the Slytherins sleep?”

The other’s looked at him blankly. They turned to look at the Slytherin’s left at the table. Most of them had vacated when they found they couldn’t understand most of the conversation. Draco himself had just been getting up to leave, one of the last to leave though his goons, Crabbe and Goyle had kept him company by continuing to eat. Now that the conversations seemed to be over and he couldn’t even watch the facial expressions it was time to go. He froze as six gazes fell upon him like a deer caught in headlights.

“Hey! Excuse me! Would you possibly be able to show us the way to the where the Slytherin’s sleep? Only, my friend here has fallen asleep, so I’d like to put him to bed.” Tamaki smiled hopefully at him.

Draco frowned at them. “I can show you the way, but you won’t be allowed in.” He strode off, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

“Thank you! I knew you guys weren’t bad!” The Host club followed him. “I’m Tamaki Suoh, by the way. To whom do we have the fortune of meeting? And why won’t we be allowed in?”

Their guide straightened his posture proudly. “I am Draco Malfoy. And I know your name, the whole school does now. Of course you’re fortunate to meet me. I can introduce you to the right people if you stick with me. These are Crabbe and Goyle. No one outside of Slytherin is allowed into our dormitories.” They descended stairs leading towards the dungeons.

“But then where do you invite your friends if you want to meet them?” Haruhi asked.

He waved his hand expansively. “There is a whole wide school where you can meet people. And most of our friends are in our own house.” His manner was slightly condescending and haughty. He wasn’t sure why he was deigning to lead these people to the Slytherin sanctuary, except that the taller blonde really seemed to care about his friend. Deep down, where he could deny it, he wondered what a friendship like that was like.

“That seems kind of lonely…” Tamaki piped up. “How are you guys going to have any sleepovers or parties like that?”

Draco glanced back at him oddly as they swiftly went down another corridor. “People have their own beds here. Why would they have a sleepover?”

Hani was the one to answer him. “Because it’s fun, Malfoy-san! Haven’t you ever had a sleepover before?”

The Malfoy scion shook his head. “No. It seems rather pointless here. And I prefer to sleep in my own bed.”

Finally they stopped in front of a wall.

Tamaki shook his head. “But that’s no good. You have to experience a sleepover! It’s a great sign of friendship!” He suddenly gasped. “Oh my! You don’t have any close friends! That must be so sad!”

Draco turned red in indignation and went to shout but Tamaki just went right over him. “You know what? I can’t let this pass especially with you so kind as to help us out here. Team! We’re going to show Draco what it is to have a good time with friends! Let’s organise a sleepover!”

“Hai, tono!” The twins saluted and Hani giggled.

Draco couldn’t decide between being infuriated or touched. He fumed to find both Crabbe and Goyle looking at him pityingly. “Don’t worry, Draco. Sleepover’s are a lot of fun. We do it all the time.” Crabbe said. Goyle nodded.

Draco glared at them. “I don’t want a sleepover. We can’t have sleepovers. Did you forget they're not allowed in?”

“Oh, we’re not having a sleepover tonight! That’s far too soon. We have to get together all the things that make it fun! And it wouldn’t be as fun with Kyoya already sleeping. Don’t worry Draco, we’ll organise everything!” Tamaki grinned at him. “By the way, why are we stopped here?”

 

The scary thing about that snippet is that just like how Tamaki ran roughshod over Draco and made plans for a sleepover, that's how the story came out too. I had no plans for that sleepover idea but it seems the Host's can highjack the writer and derail your preconcieved plans on what was going to happen.

 

Any comments on how I look to be going so far or offer to beta would be greatly welcomed!


End file.
